Aconteceu, e ninguém viu 2!
by Mukka
Summary: Para aqueles leitores que leram o primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora, mas finalmente chegou a continuação!


**OBS.: **Por falta de paciência e tempo, o texto não tah perfeitamente arrumando, mas eu sei q v6 leitores são bem grandinhos pra se acharem....ainda não tem muita sacanagem, mas um dia chegaremos lá.... bjinhus.

**CAPITULO V**

Elas viram o garoto de bochechas rosadas que não aparentava por nada ter 15 anos sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira segurando seu sapo. Ele tinha um rostinho tão infantil que por um pequeno momento sentiram dó de comprir a tal aposta, mas mesmo assim continuaram. As garotas se aproximaram, sentaram cada uma de um lado de Neville, que pulou assustado, e disseram:

- Ooooi Nevi... – disse Sarah com uma voz melosa.

- Eh, o-o-oi – respondeu o garoto.

- Sabe... – falou Luana olhando para o infinito - nós fomos tanto com a sua cara, mais TANTO, que resolvemos te dizer algumas coisinhas.- Nesse momento o coitado se encolheu de uma tal maneira que seu sapo quase afundou no sofá.

- Não se preocupe, são apenas coisas boas...Gostosão. - Pra que, o guri começou a ficar vermelho, a transpirar, uma loucura só.

- Pois é, sei que é meio cedo para propor isso mas, será que você não quer ir ali no cantinho comigo pra uma, digamos, rapidinha? – perguntou Sarah ao pé do ouvido de Neville.

- Nem pensar! Ele tem que guardar energias para hoje a noite no meu quarto. Não é...cachorrão? – Luana soltou um latido erótico deixando-o mais desconfortável do que já estava. Os gêmeos por sua vez não paravam de rir junto com Lino que estava com os olhos encharcados.

- Desculpe, me precipitei. – disse Luana colocando a mão direita sobre a coxa do garoto deixando cair um papelzinho dobrado – continuando... Não sei se alguma garota já te disse isso, mas esse seu sapo é tão...Tão...

- VERDE!!! – gritou Sarah entusiasmada com a mão sobre a outra coxa de Neville. Luana aproveitando que o garoto não olhava, fez uma gesto de "vou cortar seu lindo pescoço e arrancar suas tripas pra fora" para a amiga.

- Bom tchutchuco, temos que ir agora – falou Sarah - e é bom tomar uma ducha de água fria. Tu ta precisando.

- Até a próxima...popozão - disse Luana apontando discretamente para o papel que deixara cair.

O garoto que estava totalmente perplexo com que acabou de acontecer abriu o bilhete com suas mãos molhadas e leu:

"_Querido Neville",_

Pedimos desculpas por aquilo que acabamos de fazer, mas não podíamos perder uma aposta para Fred e Jorge. Isso é uma questão de Honra e orgulho próprio. Esperamos que você nos perdoe e se quiser conversar é só nos procurar que estamos a sua disposição, não totalmente a sua disposição...você entendeu né?

_Até_

_Lú e Sá_

_OBS: Sá ainda de acha um tchutchuco!"_

As duas garotas foram em direção aos três amigos com ar de vitoriosas. Eles estavam quase tão vermelhos quanto Neville. Logo depois que foram apresentadas a Lino Jordan, Jorge, Lino e Sarah resolveram subir para os dormitórios. Luana aproveitou a deixa e sussurrou para Fred:

- Foi uma pena ter ganho a aposta.

Ele ficou um pouco sem graça e subiu logo atrás de seu irmão. Luana foi até a sua amiga que a esperava com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Mas você não perde uma hein?

- Não deu pra resistir, sinto que isso tem futuro...

- Pois é, e você acha que o fofucho leu o bilhete?

- Espero que sim – disse Luana colocando o pijama - e algo me diz que ele vai vim falar com a gente.

- Hum...e eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse Sarah deitando em sua cama - é sobre os gêmeos.

- Claro, mas fale em português.

- Você conseguiu ouvir o que eles tanto cochicharam quando falamos a respeito da nossa idade?

- Não, mas provavelmente acharam a idéia de "enganar" as garotas novinhas brilhante. E se você quer sabe mais...

- E eu sempre quero...

- Aquelas duas ali – Luana apontou para Lilá e Patty – eu acho que elas estão de olho neles, sabe como é; conhecidos, mais velhos, de fácil alcance. Elas são do tipo que gruda e não larga mais.

- Você já percebeu isso tudo e estamos apenas dois dias aqui? Se repara nas coisas...

- É um dos meu charmes.

- Sei, mas eu também não quero nem saber. Eu não magoei o pobre do Nevilzinho pra perder os gêmeos pra essas duas Barbies ai...

- É assim que se fala miga! – disse Luana olhando o calendário e se sentando ao pé da cama de Sarah – Agora, você pode me responder por que a senhorita ficou tão desesperada quando o Jorge falou aquilo?

- Bem... – disse Sarah suspirando – na realidade quando ouvi aquilo eu lembrei da minha mãe dizendo pra não fazer nenhuma besteira e sinceramente, pra ela aquilo seria uma graaande besteira.

- Ouh, mas não se preocupe. Se seu medo ou o medo de sua mãezinha é de não ter proteção então o problema acabou porque eu tenho aqui proteção pra mim, pra você e pra todos de Hogwarts.

- Como é?

- Veja você mesma! – Luana levantou o colchão de sua cama e Sarah pode ver uma caixa branca escrita com a seguinte frase:

"PERIGO!!!"

- UAU!

- Já sabe, qualquer coisa que quiser é só pedir.

- Mas, o que tem ai dentro? – perguntou Sarah bastante curiosa.

- Um dia, quando as Barbies e a madame meias e livros não estiverem aqui eu mostro.

Ta né...fazer o que.

Vamos mimir agora....

Mimir?

Vaii!!!

Elas se deitaram novamente, mas antes de finalmente pegarem no sono, Sarah perguntou a Luana:

De onde você tirou o manual da Lulu?

Eu tirou da minha imaginação hiperativa e agora dorme pra gente não se atrasae amanhã pra pegar a tempo o café.

Esse é um bom motivo.

**CAPITULO VI**

Luana e Sarah acordaram mais cedo do que todas as garotas e foi bem melhor assim, pois elas chegaram na hora certa do café. Logo que entraram no salão viram Fred e Jorge, que estavam conversando com Lino, mas não foram se sentar com eles. Elas foram falar com Neville:

- Olhe garotas, eu admito que fiquei um pouco surpreso com o que aconteceu, mas não fiquei magoado, principalmente depois que li o bilhete. Agora. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, eu chamo vocês.

- Promete? – perguntou Sarah com carinha de cão abandonado, mas com a boca cheia de torradas.

- Prometo – respondeu o garoto.

- Elas deram um beijo nas bochechas de Neville e foram se sentar com Fred, Jorge e Lino, deixando o garoto com seus amigos.

- Meu, ontem foi demais – comentou Jorge.

- Nunca pensei que veria garotas superando os gêmeos! – disse Lino.

- HEI! – exclamaram os dois.

- Desculpe meninos – falou Luana, pegando a sua maça de volta, pois Sarah acabara de rouba-la.

- OWH! – Sarah tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sua boca estava cheia demais.

O correio das corujas começou a chegar e uma linda coruja preta deixou cair um embrulho enorme na frente de Luana.

- Bem na hora! – disse a garota abrindo o pacote.

- Que tem ai? – perguntou Fred.

- Coisas femininas... – respondeu ela.

- Que tipo de coisas? – não se sabe por que, mas Sarah perguntou.

- Aqui tem:

Shampoo, creme para os cabelos, creme para as mãos, pés, rosto, corpo, celulite, protetor labial, reparador de pontas, esmalte incolor, água oxigenada, gilete, filtro solar 8 e 15, pós sol, bronzeador, protetor para os cabelos e mais algumas coisinhas.

- Pra quê? Não faz diferença nenhuma em você... – disse Sarah caçoando da amiga.

- Mas pra você faria... – respondeu ela num tom de deboche.

- Hei, garotas. Não briguem, pelo menos esperem a gente arranjar um ring de lama – disse Jorge rindo das duas.

- Eu ouvi falar que lama é bom pra pele – disse Sarah.

Os outros garotos riram e nem Camila e Luana conseguiram se conter. Eles continuaram com as piadas até o horário da primeira aula, e que novamente se perderam no caminho.

- Há não! Brincou né? – disse Sarah encostada na parede de um corredor desconhecido.

- Eu achava que era por aqui. – disse Luana um pouco envergonhada.

Estava um silêncio total, mas elas conseguiram ouvir uma risada fraca que se tornou cada vez mais alta conforme ia se aproximando.

- Ta vindo alguém! – exclamou Sarah.

- Espero que seja qualquer pessoa, menos aquele...

- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!!! As garotas estão perdidas. – cantarolou um fantasma flutuando por cima das garotas com um sorriso bem sinistro.

-... Fantasma estúpido. – disse Luana com uma voz baixa e decadente.

- Pirraça para vocês – disse o fantasma.

- Você poderia nos ajudar a chegar na nossa classe? – perguntou Sarah, que pelo jeito já sabia a resposta.

- E por que eu perderia meu precioso tempo ajudando vocês? – disse Pirraça rindo.

- Ah, seu fantasma mal educado. Vem aqui AGORA! – gritou Luana com os dois punhos levantados e fechados.

- Vem me pegar, vem!

Luana literalmente virou um bicho. Ela saiu correndo passando por vários lugares, tentando alcançar de qualquer jeito Pirraça. Já Sarah teve que correr atrás da amiga para não se perder deles segurando seus livros e os livros de Luana que ela tinha deixado cair.

O objetivo principal do Pirraça era deixar as garotas mais perdidas do que já estavam. Mas felizmente esse plano "diabólico" não foi realizado com tanto sucesso. Eles correram, correram e correram sem rumo nenhum. Só que sem querer elas pararam bem na frente da classe de defesa contra a arte das trevas, surpreendendo o fantasma:

- Eu não acredito que fiz isso! – falou Pirraça irritado.

- Tchau Pirracinha, valeu viu... – falou Sarah agradecida de certo modo vendo o fantasma desaparecer no ar.

- Vocês duas estão atrasadas – falou uma voz aparentemente doce enquanto as meninas entravam na sala.

- Professora, desculpe o atraso. Tivemos um pequeno transtorno no caminho – disse Luana se desculpando.

- Desculpe garotas, mas para que isso nunca mais aconteça vou tirar 5 pont...

- NOSSA! – gritou Sarah apontando para a roupa da professora – mas esse casaco peludo e rosa... é...é...demais!

- Hã? – falou Luana sem entender nada.

- Sério? Você gostou? – falou a professora agora sorrindo.

- Claro, eu amei. To louca para comprar um igual. Depois me dá o endereço da loja. – disse Sarah se sentando e percebendo que todos, inclusive Luana, estavam olhando para ela.

- Pode deixa lindinha. Eu providenciarei isso. E se precisar de qualquer coisa, você sabe, algumas dicas de moda, é só procurar por mim. – a professora apontou para uma placa sobre sua mesa escrita: Professora Ubridge.

- Há, com certeza.

- Bem, continuando. Na página 12 podemos percebe que...

- O que foi aquilo? – sussurrou Luana do lado da amiga.

- Se eu não tivesse feito isso ela tiraria 5 pontos da gente – cochichou Sarah.

- Você não presta.

- Eu sei.

Mas as garotas s se calaram pois começou uma discussão entre Harry Potter e a Umbridge, o que gerou um grande bate-boca entre os dois e uma detenção para Harry. S depois disso a aula acabou e todos, menos Harry, foram embora.

- Nooosssaaa!!! Ce viu aquilo? – disse Luana acomapnhando os outros alunos para a próxima aula.

- Doido cara! E olha, mudei a minha opinião sobre você Lú. O título de vaca gorda passou para ela. – disse Sarah rindo.

Aquela manhã demorou um pouco para passar, os alunos tiveram aula de adivinhação, o que não ajudou muito a passar o tempo.

As aulas acabaram, o que acabou levanto uma multidão de famintos, Sarah principalmente, para o salão principal.

**CAPITULO VII**

Hei, Sá, posso te fazer uma pergunta básica? – disse Luana se servindo de suco.

Claro que pode.

Você por acaso escreveu pra sua mamãe?

Ai merda! Esqueci!

Eu sabia, e se quer a minha opinião é melhor você escrever logo pois pelo que vi na "trágica" despedida – falou Luana com as mãos juntas perto do rosto com cara de dor enquanto Sarah a encarava séria – sua mãe deve estar muito preocupada com a baixinha...

Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas as duas e ouviram a conversa, logo ligaram a palavra "baixinha" com Sarah que era o centro das piadinhas naquele momento. Mas seu olhar mudou de direção rapidamente. Um gato branco, um pouco sujo devo admitir (imundo pra dizer a verdade), olhos azuis e focinho rosa, entrou pela porta do salão, pulou sobre a mesa da Grifinória e andou calmamente até Sarah com uma mochilinha marrom nas costas.

É seu? – perguntou Luana se afastando da mesa para o gato não a sujar.

Não. É do meu irmão – respondeu Sarah abrindo cuidadosamente a mochila e tirando uma carta de envelope vermelho-berrante.

Isso ai é um...

Espero que não.

De repente a carta ganha vida própria, o envelope toma forma de uma boca, com direito a dentes, língua e se bobear cáries também. Todos estavam olhando para Sarah que ficava vermelho a cada segundo já se preparando para o pior. Então a carta começou a gritar:

"SARAH BELMONT! COMO VOCÊ OUSA DESOBEDECER A UMA ORDEM IMPOSTA POR SUA MÃE? VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU DO CORAÇÃO MENINA, QUASE MESMO. SABE QUANTOS REMÉDIOS DEPRESSIVOS TIVE QUE TOMAR E QUANTO SEU PAI TEVE QUE GASTAR PRA COMPRAR OS TAIS REMÉDIO? CALMANTE ENTÃO NEM SE FALA! COISAS PASSARAM POR MINHA CABEÇA; E SE VOCÊ DIVESSE SIDO SEQUESTRADA POR UAM GANG DE TRÁFICO DE ÓRGÃOS E LEVASSEM SEU LINDO CORAÇÃOZINHO PARA SER VENDIDO NA AMÉRICA LATINA HEIN? VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU NISSO? POIS FAÇA O FAVOR DE NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU BEM? NUNCA MAIS FAZER ISSO COM SUA POBRE MÃE DENOVO!"

A carta mudou de tom de voz deixando-a mais agradável:

"Me responda; quero saber tuuuuuuuudo sobre a viajem e como anda seu colégio novo, ok querida? Beijos e abraços de sua mãe e família que te ama".

"P.S.:: você deve ter reparado que nossa coruja habitual não foi a entregadora desse magnífico berrador, e sim o gato de seu irmão. Então andei pensando e achei melhor que você soubesse que A GORUJA ESTÁ QUASE MORRENDO POR SUA CAUSA! VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO EM MASSACRAR A SUA FAMÍLIA? ATÉ A CORUJA QUASE ESTEVE COM OS DIAS CONTADOS POR SUA CULPA. EU JÁ TE DISSE QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR DE SER GULOSA OU ESSE SEU CORPINHO LINDO QUE DEUS TE DEU VAI VIRAR UMA BOLA! A SENHORITA COM MANIA DE COMER BOLINHOS A NOITE DEIXOU UMA DEBAIXO DE SUA CAMA...

Tava lá? – disse Sarah.

... E A COITADA DA CORUJA COMEU AQUELA PORR...

Querida, palavrão não. – falou o pai de Sarah na carta.

...DESCULPE. BEM, ENFIM...ELA ESTÁ PASSANDO MUITO MAL, E ISSO SE DEVE A SUA CRISE ALIMENTAR, E...E...CAMBIO FINAL!

Todos que estavam no salão (o que não era muito) olhavam pra Sarah que estava completamente abobada com que tinha acontecido. Mas felizmente o berrador foi escrito (ou falado como preferir) em português e ninguém entendeu nada.

Meu deus! Tua mãe tava inspirada em Sá.

Essa é minha mãe pessoal – falou Sarah com o rosto apoiado na mesa – essa é a minha mãe.

O que falou o berrador? – perguntou Lino curioso.

Lembra que eu disse que felizmente o berrador tinha vindo em português e ninguém entendeu? Pois é, infelizmente Luana é brasileira e fez o grande favor de contar tudo o que dizia o berrador para os garotos, que deram muitas risadas na parte da coruja.

O resto do dia foi ótimo, assim como toda a semana, já que as garotas não estavam fazendo parte dos deveres, ou seja, aquelas que eram para a semana seguinte porque os garotos tinham que cumprir a aposta.

A relação deles melhorou muito, inclusive com Lino, que pedia vários conselhos para elas. Dizia ele que era para uma garota do quinto ano, mas elas desconfiavam que não; na realidade, elas se tornaram uma espécie de conselheiras para assuntos amorosos, porque até a Hermione pedia conselhos de sedução. Ela dizia que era para um tal de jogador da liga internacional de quadribol, mas elas viram a guria usar as tais táticas com Rony Weasley e tinham certeza de que ela não veria o jogador tão cedo.

Os gêmeos, cada vez mais, estavam insinuando que gostavam de Sarah e Luana, mas elas, como estavam seguindo a regra nº 3 do Manual da Lulu: se faziam de difícil (mas não impossível).

Era domingo à tarde, e as amigas estava no quarto descansando do almoço. As outras garotas não estavam lá, o que era bom. Luana estava sentada em sua cama fazendo uma redação para poções, enquanto Sarah, aos pés da cama da amiga, estava abraçada ao seu travesseiro tentando conter a dor de barriga.

Eu acho que eu comi demais... – Disse Sarah gemendo.

E eu tenho certeza disso – Contestou Luana olhando o desespero da amiga.

Obrigada pelo apoio... – Disse Sarah desapontada.

Eu só disse o que penso, afinal, quem é que está gemendo de dor por causa da pequena "crise alimentar"?

Você me magoa desse jeito, sabia?

Sério?

Não...

Ai, sua gorda destruidora de doces indefesos!

Bom, só sei que não estou muito bem. Você tem alguma coisa que melhore meu bem-estar naquela sua caixa misteriosa?

Não sei, deixa eu ver. – Luana colocou os livros e pergaminhos no criado mudo e pôs a caixa em cima da cama. Quando ela abriu a caixa, sua amiga teve uma surpresa.

Nossa! Você carrega tudo isso pra quê?

Um dia pode-se precisar...

Claro, um dia vamos precisar de corda, parafusos, barra sanitária, lâmpadas, cimento em pó e... O que é isso???

Sua inocente... são apenas proteção.

Não sou não, por que eu sei o que é isso, mas o meu "Que isso?" foi mais um "o que isso ta fazendo aqui?"

Ué, um amigo punk americano, loco da cabeça, me deu isso de despedida, quando eu fui embora do EUA, ai eu pus elas aqui.

Você não acha que são muito... – Sarah fez uma cara de maliciosa – poucas?

Não, a não ser que você as peça emprestado, por que eu não pretendo usá-las tão cedo.

E nem eu...

Ah é? Eu aposto que você vai usá-las antes de mim. – Luana já guardara a caixa. – Quer apostar quanto? Cinco? Dez moedinhas?

Eu não vou apostar nada – Esfregando o dedo indicador na cara de Luana – Sou uma garota descente! Moça de família honesta! E mesmo se por pecado contra Ele – Apontando pra cima com uma cara de psicopata – eu quisesse apostar, eu não apostaria porque eu gastei tudo na porra daqueles doces!

No que resultou nisso. –Luana apontou para a barriga de Sarah.

Você tirou o dia pra me por pra baixo, né?

Foi... mas como sempre, eu só digo o que penso....liberdade de expressão!

Ta bom, ta bom, acabou a redação?

To acabando...calma....calma....calma....CABEI!

Que bom.... dá meu pergaminho que eu vou guardar.

Tome... – Entrega o pergaminho – Sá...tipo, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Claro....que foi? – Falou Sarah sentando ao lado da amiga. – o que te aflige?

Nada, eu só queria saber o que você realmente sente por Jorge.

Ah – Falou Sarah ficando levemente vermelha – Não sei. Ele é legal. Eu gosto de conversar com ele, sei lá...sabe...tipo assim...ah...sei lá! Por que?

Por que eu queria saber o que você realmente pensava sobre ele, sabe, tipo....tirando o gostoso e tals....

Ah ta, mas e você? O que sente pelo Fred? – Sarah olhava nos olhos da amiga como se tivesse interrogando um infiel no meio da Inquisição Cristã.

Eu??? Bom, eu to meio que na duvida...

Duvida? Esclareça, queridinha.

Não sei se o que há entre nós é verdadeiro.

Não sabe se o que há entre vocês dois é verdadeiro? Tocante, devo admitir.

Meu, num sei, é que eu....eu...eu preciso de um psicólogo...

Você precisa de um transplante de cérebro, isso sim...

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

As duas ficaram conversando um bom tempo até que o papo foi interrompido por um ruído abatido que mais parecia um ronco.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Luana procurando de onde vinha aquele som.

- Desculpe, foi o meu...hurgh..Estomago. – gemeu Sarah com as mãos sobre sua barriga.

- Acho que está na hora da visitinha a enfermaria – cantarolou Luana olhando o relógio em seu pulso.

- Estava pensando seriamente nisso. E, valeu pela redação.

- Há, claro...Sem problemas. Mas, vê se, entre uma injeção e outra...

- Vai ter injeções? – perguntou Sarah tremula.

- , vê se não esquece de fazer o meu dever de

adivinhação. – disse Luana entregando a amiga o livro e o pergaminho.

- Há, pode deixar – Sarah pegando as coisas, ainda com cara de dor, e abrindo a porta do dormitório – vai ser até bom porque eu aproveito e vejo se adivinho finalmente o que há entre você e o Fredinho. – rindo.

- SUA IDIOTA! – gritou Luana pegando um livro de sua cabeceira e jogando-o contra Sarah que conseguiu fechar a porta á tempo.

- Há-há-háa... – Sarah vesga enquanto abria a porta.

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE IMBECIL! - gritou novamente Luana que estava rindo das palhaçadas da amiga, mas mesmo assim jogou de novo um livro contra a própria.

Como na outra vez, essa atirada deveria ser certeira, mas nossa amiguinha Sasá aqui é mais rápida. Não é à toa que ela era a número #1 em queimada, jogo típico trouxa, da segunda a quarta série. Ela pegou Gina que estava subindo as escadas quando o bombardeio começou, a puxou pelo ombro e a fez como um escudo humano. O resultado todos já sabem, eu acho (mas se você que está lendo esse fanfic e está se perguntando: ué... que resultado? O que aconteceu com a Gina? Então aqui vai a explicação: 1. tu é burro pacas hein! 2. a Sarah fez a Gina de escudo...livro vindo na direção de Sarah...Sarah com escudo humano...caiu a ficha? 3. ta se perguntando que ficha? Você é desse planeta? 4. Acha que sim... ótimo começo. 5. ainda não entendeu o que aconteceu com a ruivinha? Mas tu é burro mesmo! 6. Ficou ofendido né? Desculpe, mas fui criada pra dizer a verdade sabe... 7. Você me desculpou? Que bom...então vou dizer o que aconteceu: o livro bateu na Gina e não acertou a Sarah. 8 Agora sim você entendeu? Mas é um pamonha mesmo. 9. O que foi que eu disse? Nada fofo, nada mesmo...hehe...aiaiai eu mereço....eu mereço �'').

- AI! – gritou Gina com a mão na testa. (viu. O livro a acertou!).

- Viu o que você fez? – disse Luana.

- Hum...hum...FUI! – falou Sarah saindo correndo pateticamente pelo corredor.

- Desculpe – Luana dando espaço para Gina sentar em sua cama um pouco sem graça com o que aconteceu – não era pra ter te acertado.

- É, eu imaginei. Mas não tem problema não, mamãe vive me dizendo que eu e Rony nascemos pra isso...Escudos – Gina sorriu tirando a mão de sua testa – mas, essa marca aqui...

- Isso não é problema, tenho uma base para o seu tom de pele aqui e vai esconder isso rapidinho.

- Base?

- Isso.

- O que é base?

- Você não sabe o que é base?

- Não sei o que é base.

- Você tem catorze anos?

- Tenho.

- E não sabe o que é base?

- Deveria saber o que é uma base?

- Deveria.

- Porque?

- Porque toda mulher sabe.

- É algo de trouxa.

- Acho que sim.

- Meu pai deve saber o que é uma base.

- Ele não deveria saber o que é uma base.

- Fale-me o que é, talvez eu já tenha comido.

- Você já comeu uma base?

- Não é de comer?

- Não.

- Então?

- É pra maquiar.

- Maquiar?

- Isso.

- O que é maquiar?

- Encheu.

- Mostre-me logo que eu to curiosa...

- Ok...- Luana pega seu bauzinho prata e tira um pote pequeno – isso é uma base.

- E pra que serve?

- Pra isso – Luana passou a base onde estava o hematoma fazendo ele sumir em questão de segundo.

- Uau! – exclamou Gina quando seu olhou no espelho – gostei dessa base!

- Quando precisar de uma base ou outros tipos de maquiagem, talvez para uma ocasião especial...Você me procura combinado?

- Claro!

- Bem, mas acho que você não veio até aqui pra ficar com uma marca na testa e aprender mais um pouco sobre o lado feminino das coisas não é?

- É...Tem razão. Eu vim falar com você a respeito dos meus irmãos.

- Sei...Sei...

- Pois é, queria saber por que eles andam tão estranhos ultimamente.

- Quem anda estranho?

- Meus irmãos? – Gina sem entender.

- Que irmãos? – perguntou Luana fingindo não saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está bem? Estou falando do Fred e o Jorge. Quer dizer, eu até imagino mas...

- Mas?

- Mas acho meio estranho sabe...

- Bem, talvez eu também ache estranho se você contar o que é estranho.

- É que eu acho – falou Gina olhando para o chão – que depois que eles ficaram amigos de vocês duas, eles estão tentando se mostrar mais, e cá entre nós, isso pode ser meio perigoso.

- Hum...

- E, eu acho que isso é culpa de vocês. – disse Gina totalmente vermelha.

- Como? – disse Luana alterando sua voz.

- E...E...Eu acho que eles estão meio que caídos por você... – Gina gaguejando.

- Especifique a palavra "caídos" por nós.

- Bem, eles nunca tinham se aproximado de garotas desse jeito...E...E... Eu não sei explicar direito – falou Gina desajeitada – Vocês se encaixam?

- ENCAIXAM?

- Não...Quer dizer, é que vocês são tão parecidas com eles sabe...

- Ok...tudo bem, eu já entendi.... – Falou Luana serenamente com uma cara de

mãe concelheira – não precisa ficar sem graça assim, tudo bem?

- Tudo, brigada...- Falou Gina sorrindo.

Houve um grande momento de puro silencio entre as duas meninas até que finalmente Luana suspirou e disse:

- Mas... Sobre AQUELE assunto; o que você quer que a gente faça?

- Há... Seria um bom começo se vocês duas conversassem com eles e pedissem

pra que parem de usar os alunos como cobaia, tirando o Lino, aquele não vai mudar mesmo. Essa historia é meio arriscada.

- Por acaso foi o Rony que pediu pra que você viesse aqui falar essas coisas?

- Bem...Não, quer dizer... Quem eu to tentando enganar, ele ainda não tomou coragem de falar tudo isso na cara deles então pediu que eu viesse aqui falar com uma de você pra ver se acontecia algo sabe...

- Tudo bem, nós iremos fazer o possível. Mas acho uma pena, pois aqueles

experimentos têm um grande futuro pela frente. –falou Luana rindo.

- Você é quem sabe...eu tenho quer ir agora, muita lição.

- Eu também vou, tenho que ver como anda minha amiguinha e seus "docinhos".

- Eu me odeio!

Luana estava num corredor bem iluminado, pois havia várias janelas no lugar. E pelo que parece a autora do famosíssimo manual da lulu se perdera de novo.

- Onde será que eu to? QUE PORRA DE CASTELO FILHA DA PUTA É ESSE???? – gritou com todas as forças Luana.

- Shhhhhh... não pode gritar por aqui. E muito menos dizer palavrões... – falou num tom bem baixo uma mulher com roupas de enfermeira surgindo de uma porta semi-aberta ao lado da garota.

- Aq...aqui é a enfermaria? – perguntou Luana corada.

- Ala hospitalar? Sim, é aqui.

- Serve. Eu vim aqui visitar uma amiga minha que estava um pouco indisposta.

- Aquela garota dos doces? Está na cama dos fundos, perto daquelas cortinas ali... Como pode as pessoas comer tanto aqueles minis...E...Deliciosos...Venenos?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Bem, tchau. – falou Luana entrando na ala indo até a cama de Sarah.

- Vejo que conheceu a Madame Pomfrey. – disse Sarah dando espaço pra amiga se sentar na cama.

- Doidinha ela né? – falou Luana.

- Ta melhor?

- Um pouco. Obrigada.

- Vai sair quando?

- Não muito, só o tempo de por tudo pra fora e tomar alguns remédios.

- Ta esperando o que então?

- To esperando q saia tudo pra fora....

Já era quase hora do jantar e as garotas finalmente saíram da ala hospitalar. No caminho ela encontraram um lugar perto do salão principal, se sentaram e colocaram o papo em dia. - Não acredito que não posso comer mais doces. – disse Sarah observando uma lista com todas as proibições alimentares.

- Eu te ajudo a se controlar miga.

- Valeu. Mas e ai, me conta o que a Gina queria.

- Ela pediu pra que nós fossemos falar para o Fred e para o Jorge pararem com as tais experiências.

- E?

- E...

-E?

- E disse que ela tem uma leve impressão que eles estão caídos pela gente.

- Sério que ela disse isso?

- Sério.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

- No momento isso até que é bom, mas não sei descrever o futuro minha cara amiga, eu não posso dizer o que vai aconteceu mais tarde.

- Seus problemas acabaram-se! – exclamou Sarah com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como é?

- Pois é. Aquela enfermaria é um pé no saco, e como eu já tinha acabado as lições e também não tinha mais nada pra fazer, eu resolvi usar o meu dom de prever o fuutro pra prever o SEU futuro!

- Você se empolga muito com as lições de adivinhação sabia?

- É... Eu sei. – Sarah fazendo beiço.

- Ta, mas qual é a tal previsão.

- OK! – Sarah pega um pergaminho do bolso, desdobra e olha bem nos olhos de Luana – Lembra que eu disse que ia dar uma xeretatinha pra ver o que realmente há entre você e o seu amor?

- ELE NÃO É MEU AMOR!- gritou Luana.

- Ta..ta. Paixão. Pois então, eu me concentrei muito e com algumas visões que tive e alguns cálculos...

- Sei...

- Eu vi que o que há entre vocês por incrível que pareça é verdadeiro, mas...

- Odeio essa mas...

- Bem, é bom odiar mesmo. Depois de um tempo juntos você irá matar ele a facadas justamente numa sexta- feira 13, irá enterra-lo numa poça de areia de um parquinho em Londres e... – Disse Sarah consultando o pergaminho – ele irá te assombrar toda a noite te ameaçando de morte com uma colher de pau. Há, e esqueci que ele está trajando uma saia escocesa quando virar assombração.

- Só isso? – disse Luana encarando Sarah.

- Isso é basicamente um resumo. Eu achei que não seria muito importante mencionar que depois de 2 anos sendo aterrorizada pelo desagradável do Fred você também iria morrer engasgada com uma bala, também numa sexta feira 13, encontrara seu amado no além, ficará com ele por um tempinho e depois mandará ele para outra dimensão a pauladas com a colher de pau cantando baby got back.

- UAU! – disse Luana rindo muito da cara de Sarah.

- Eu sei. Interessante não?

- Sem palavras...

- Bem, já agora você está bem informada devo avisar que estamos na hora de ir jantar e que eu não estou com um pingo de fome. – Falou Sarah olhando pra baixo tristonha.

- Isso é bom, finalmente eu vou poder jantar em paz sem me preocupar com a comida que você sempre me rouba.

- É melhor não ir se acostumando.


End file.
